


Новая норма

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Badass baby sitter, Depictions of Abuse, Harringrove, M/M, POV Max, Redemption?, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Макс считает Билли тупицей. У Билли запущенный случай сердечек в глазах. Стив тут вообще просто ради бесплатных печенек.





	Новая норма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661662) by [ohmybgosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/pseuds/ohmybgosh). 
  * A translation of [New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661662) by [ohmybgosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/pseuds/ohmybgosh). 



> Текст переведен на ЗФБ-2018.

Макс ненавидит Билли. Но с каждым днем все меньше и меньше. После Случая у Байерсов (того Случая, Случая с большой буквы «С») Билли стал лучше. Он присмирел, стал не таким тупицей. 

Тупица — это новое любимое словечко Макс. Майк любит говорить так про всех и каждого, кто ведет себя, как заноза в заднице. Оно просочилось в ее лексикон так же, как и все прочие слова, что она выучила с тех пор, как оставила позади Калифорнию с ее серферским сленгом. Но Билли... После того Случая он оставил ее в покое. Макс знает: это потому, что он теперь боится ее. Вот как смешно дело повернулось. Не хочет потерять свои яйца, ну или что там говорит ее компания. В частности, Дастин говорит, что единственная причина, почему он стал лучше, это «что за мальчик без своего огурчика?».

Но Макс знает: здесь есть что-то еще. Билли даже извинился перед Лукасом, а Билли никогда ни перед кем не извинялся. (Разве что перед Нилом, но Макс не любит думать об этом, потому что это заставляет ее сочувствовать Билли, а она не думает, что он это заслуживает. Возможно. Он становится лучше). 

Макс думает, это из-за Стива Харрингтона. Того спортсмена из выпускного класса, перед которым преклоняется Дастин. И Лукас тоже, хотя он и делает вид, будто ему пофиг, что Макс хихикает над тем, как он с восхищением пялится на дурацкую прическу Стива, когда тот приходит домой к Майку или Уиллу, чтобы присмотреть за ними, пока их родителей нет дома. Макс считает, что он выглядит, как чокнутый лев, и частенько говорит ему об этом, а потом уворачивается, когда он идет взъерошить ей волосы со словами «ты единственная здесь с рыжей гривой».

Но Дастин и Лукас не одиноки в своем поклонении Стиву Харрингтону. Макс ловит Билли на том, что он тоже глазеет на Стива. И не раз. 

***

В первый раз это происходит спустя неделю после той ночи, когда Билли заезжает на парковку напротив школы. Он молча смотрит в окно, глуша двигатель. Молчание становится для него новой нормой. Он никогда не говорит Макс ничего, кроме «я заберу тебя в три». Этим утром Макс следит за его взглядом и видит Стива. Тот как раз вылезает из машины. Черные очки на разбитой физиономии, рюкзак через плечо. Макс, наверное, это мерещится, но она думает, что и правда слышит вздох Билли. Тихий такой, грустный. Совсем не в его духе. 

— На что смотришь? — требовательно спрашивает Макс.

Билли подпрыгивает на месте, и это тоже совсем на него не похоже. Она понимает, что это первый раз, как она заговорила с ним, за неделю.

— Ни на что, — буркает он, толкая дверь, и выходит наружу.

Макс идет следом за ним. 

— А по-моему ты пялился на Стива, — говорит она. В голове раздается сирена — не провоцируй его! — но она ее игнорирует. После того Случая она не боится Билли. Плюс, если уж она смогла справиться с демопсами в туннелях Свежевателя Разума, то и с засранцем сводным братом она может столкнуться лицом к лицу. 

— Да не пялился я, — огрызается он, хлопая дверью. Стив, проходя мимо, словно по сигналу оглядывается на звук и, улыбаясь, машет Макс рукой. Она с энтузиазмом машет в ответ, чтобы позлить Билли. Возникает неловкая пауза, когда Стив переводит взгляд на Билли, который просто застывает на месте, держась за дверную ручку. 

Затем Стив говорит: «Здорово, Харгроув» и, прежде чем отвернуться и направиться к школе, показывает ему средний палец, Макс с изумлением видит, что щеки Билли порозовели, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Это странно. 

— Ну да, совсем не пялишься, — фыркает она, и Билли оборачивается к ней, нахмурившись.

— Заткнись, Макс.

«Тупица», — думает она и зловредно улыбается. В голове крутятся шестеренки. 

— Увидимся в три! 

И она несется к дверям, прежде чем Билли успевает и глазом моргнуть.

***

Следующие несколько недель Макс наблюдает за Билли. В школе ее шкафчик всего в десяти шагах от его, и она с усмешкой отмечает про себя, как Билли смотрит на Стива, когда тот открывает свой шкафчик и о чем-то болтает со старшей сестрой Майка. Нэнси. Макс не думает, что Билли нравится Нэнси. Когда она рядом со Стивом, Билли смотрит на нее с таким видом, словно кто-то сунул ему под нос дохлого демопса. Что было бы забавно, думает Макс, но довольно проблематично. 

***

Однажды, когда Билли приезжает за ней к центру игровых автоматов, она видит его реакцию, когда Стив подъезжает, чтобы забрать Дастина, Лукаса и Уилла. Пока они с мальчишками прощаются, стоя возле входа, Билли курит, прислонившись к машине и повернувшись к ним спиной. Макс видит, как у него напрягаются плечи, когда подъезжает Стив. И когда он выскакивает из машины, Билли роняет сигарету. Она практически слышит, как Билли чертыхается. Макс наблюдает, как Билли хлопает по карману, нащупывая пачку сигарет, которая лежит в машине на приборной панели. Стив машет Билли рукой, говорит что-то с ухмылкой. И даже с расстояния двадцати шагов Макс видит, как у Билли краснеют уши. Стив лезет в нагрудный карман своей нежно-голубой рубашки-поло, вытаскивая слегка помятую сигарету. Билли берет ее, и Макс понимает, что рука у него дрожит.

***

Билли забирает ее после Снежного бала. И знаком того, как сильно он изменился, становится то, что, когда Лукас прижимается к Макс, целуя ее на прощанье, а она, покраснев, бросается к машине, Билли не говорит ни слова. Не дразнит ее, а просто кивает Лукасу с водительского сидения и наклоняется, чтобы открыть дверцу машины для Макс. 

Она забирается внутрь и пристегивается. 

— Ну как прошло? — спрашивает Билли, заводя мотор и включая отопление. Макс смотрит на него большими глазами. Он что, в самом деле, пытается завести с ней разговор?

— Хорошо, — отвечает она, помедлив. 

Билли кивает. Макс замечает Стива, идущего к дверям спортивного зала за Дастином. 

Она понимает, что Билли тоже его видит. По тому, как он приоткрывает рот, по тому, как его глаза следят за движениями Стива. Но она хочет проверить свою теорию.

— А вот и Стив, — говорит Макс и прячет в ладонях усмешку, когда Билли тут же закрывает рот и быстро выруливает с парковки.

«Тупица», — думает она.

***

Однажды, в пятницу в начале декабря, Макс просыпается от скрипа оконной рамы. В окно врывается промозглый ночной воздух, и кто-то большой с грохотом вваливается к ней в комнату, чертыхаясь, ударившись об деревянный пол. Она садится на кровати и трет глаза.

— Билли? — шипит она.

Он неуверенно встает, и в лунном свете, льющемся сквозь занавески, Макс видит, как он смущенно щурится в ее сторону. Глаза осоловевшие, волосы взлохмачены и все в снегу, пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты.

— Макс?

— Да, придурок! — она натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка, дрожа от холода. — Вообще-то это моя комната.

Билли моргает. Он поворачивается к окну, наступает на ее скейтборд, и едва умудряется удержаться на ногах, схватившись за занавеску. Встав твердо на ноги, он закрывает окно. 

— Ты что, пьян? — шипит Макс, морща нос от отвращения. Как только окно закрывается, она чувствует запах Билли: его дурацкий одеколон и тяжелый дух пива и пота. 

— Ну, может, слегка, — Билли, спотыкаясь, идет к двери. Свет луны падает ему на лицо, и Макс видит странное красное пятно у него на шее. Щеки раскраснелись с мороза, лоб не нахмурен. 

Он улыбается, и Макс думает, что впервые видит его по-настоящему счастливым. Это совсем на него непохоже. Но выглядит мило.

— Извини, что разбудил, — шепчет Билли, закрывая за собой дверь. Макс слышит, как он, спотыкаясь, идет по коридору. Слышит, как открывается его дверь, и как скрипит матрас, когда он плюхается на кровать. Она мотает головой, бормочет «тупица» и проваливается обратно в сон. 

Но что действительно становится для нее неожиданностью, так это то, что она замечает, что Стив тоже пялится на Билли. Иногда он раньше них оказывается на школьной парковке и стоит, прислонившись к машине. А когда они подъезжают, он странно краснеет, когда Билли выходит из машины. 

***

Как-то в радиоклубе Макс спрашивает Дастина, встречается ли с кем-нибудь Стив, и Дастин смеется.

— Он все еще влюблен в Нэнси, — говорит он, а Майк и Уилл согласно кивают. Лукас спрашивает ее, с чего вдруг такой вопрос. 

— Да так, просто любопытно, — пожимает она плечами. 

***

В канун Рождества Макс идет к Байерсам на вечеринку. Билли подбрасывает ее до их дома. (Когда она указывает на машину Стива, стоящую возле дома, он делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и, как только она захлопывает дверцу машины, срывается с места). Все уже в сборе, все из их маленькой банды конца света, включая Хоппера и Одиннадцать. Теперь Оди тоже нравится Макс, за что та очень ей благодарна. Он объедаются печеньем и обмениваются подарками, и все отпускают множество шуточек по поводу рождественских огоньков. Макс не понимает, к чему это они, но не задает вопросов. Потому что хоть ее и приняли в компанию, даже Майк, она понимает, что есть вещи, частью которых она уже никогда не будет. Это немного больно, но она забивает на это. Просто есть вещи, которые случились до нее. Но теперь она здесь, и у них будет что-то свое.

Стив уходит рано, нагруженный рождественским печеньем от Джойс, с полными руками подарков. Нэнси спрашивает, куда это он так скоро, и он пожимает плечами. А Хоппер спрашивает, не на свидание ли он собрался. Стив краснеет и спотыкается о коврик у входа, чуть все не выронив, но у Макс нет времени задумываться об этом, потому что Майк и Оди как раз подталкивают их с Лукасом к висящей на потолке ветке омелы. 

***

Когда в январе Билли не приходит вечером домой, Макс ничего такого не думает: он знает, что делает. Но она немного волнуется. Нил не любит, когда Билли задерживается. 

Следующим утром, когда в шесть Камаро наконец-то заезжает во двор, она прячется в своей комнате. Когда Нил выходит в коридор, она зажимает уши руками. Из комнаты Билли сначала доносится грохот, как будто его шарахнули об стену, а потом звук разбитого стекла. У Макс горят глаза, она зажмуривается изо всех сил и не понимает, как мама может спать, когда вокруг творится такое.

В школу они едут в привычном молчании. Но сегодня оно напряженное. На щеке у Билли синяк, под глазом ссадина. Но она понимает, что синяков куда больше, она просто их не видит. Когда она открывает рот, чтобы сказать «Мне так жаль», Билли лишь отмахивается и продолжает следить за дорогой. 

— Не стоит, — говорит он. 

Когда они приезжают, Стив уже на месте, и это тоже новая норма. И, кажется, он ожидал увидеть на лице у Билли что-то в этом духе. Макс идет следом за ними к школе, держась на расстоянии, и видит, как Стив закидывает руку Билли на спину и прижимается, чтобы сказать что-то, что она не может расслышать.

***

Макс понимает, в чем тут дело. Возможно, ей бы самой это понравилось, думает она и густо краснеет. Она ничего не говорит ни Билли, ни Стиву. Дастину, Уиллу и Майку тоже. Даже Лукасу не говорит. Но она знает, что происходит.

***

Поэтому Макс не удивляется, когда в середине февраля, выйдя из радиоклуба раньше, чем обычно, она видит машину Билли, одну посреди пустой парковки. Но подойдя ближе, она видит, что Билли там не один. Стив тоже там, на пассажирском сидении. 

Он прижимается к ее брату. Рука Билли лежит у него на затылке, зарывшись в дурацкие волосы Стива, и Стив делает то же самое с Билли. И они целуются так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь. Окно машины открыто, и Макс громко кашляет, прочищая горло. Они шарахаются в разные стороны, и Макс думает, что если бы они хоть попытались быть осторожнее, то могли бы найти и не такое оживленное место. Стив вылезает из машины, бормоча «Привет, Макс» и уносится прочь.

Она забирается на пустое сидение и вопросительно смотрит на Билли. Он сидит белый как мел, вцепившись руками в руль, и тяжело дышит.

— Ты рано, — выдыхает он.

— У мистера Кларка сегодня встреча, — пожимает Макс плечами.

Макс ждет вспышки. Знает, что она приближается. Но она больше не боится, потому что Билли и его вспышки ярости всегда неразлучны. Но они нашли новую норму. Раньше его ярость кричала, швырялась предметами и бросалась угрозами, крушила все вокруг. Но сейчас Билли больше похож на чайник — как будто гнев в нем вот-вот закипит, лицо краснеет, временами он начинает орать, но потом всегда что-то выключает огонь под ним, и Билли пыхтит и весь словно сдувается, как будто пар выходит через нос.

— Это... Я... Мы не... — начинает он, лицо краснеет, закипая.

— А выглядело так, как будто да.

Билли втягивает воздух и закрывает глаза.

«А вот и пар пошел», — думает Макс и, разумеется, как только Билли делает глубокий вдох, его лицо становится нормального цвета. 

— Только никому... никому не говори, окей? Ни друзьям, ни Сьюзан, ни моему отцу, хорошо? — Билли колеблется, потом смотрит на нее. Глаза у него блестят. Макс думает, что он выглядит напуганным. — Пожалуйста, Макс. 

— Ты думаешь, я бы ему сказала? — он качает головой. Ей даже думать не хочется о такой возможности. С каким шумом может пройти эта стычка. — Не дергайся, твой секрет в безопасности. Вот только... 

Билли поворачивает голову и смотрит на нее. 

— Стив клевый, — Макс пожимает плечами. — Не проеби его, ладно? Говнюк. 

Билли улыбается. Не широким акульим оскалом, а славной такой, по-настоящему счастливой улыбкой. Одну такую она уже видела той ночью, когда он ввалился в ее комнату. Другую — когда он был со Стивом. Макс думает, что, наверное, Билли и Стив неплохо смотрятся вместе. У них обоих дурацкие прически. 

— Договорились, поганка.

Макс тыкает его кулаком в плечо, и Билли почти что смеется, включая зажигание и врубая музыку, и давит на газ.

«Тупица», — думает она с нежностью.


End file.
